bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanshume
( ), | number = | used by = | signature = }} Kanshume (看取眼, "Perceiving/Seeing-Through Eye") is an advanced battle technique, similar to the , that drives specialized Kidō into the eyes of its user and causes them to change their form drastically, enhancing one's perception by several fold; born from Kaidō. Overview Nicknamed the "eye that sees through everything and anything", it is a spell created through the teachings of Kaidō, which deals in spells that influence a target's body; its most common application being healing techniques, but its true purpose is to manipulate a person's anatomy and the chemicals within their body. Kanshume is a spell which changes the user's eyes. Normal eyes possess a single pupil, which serves the purpose of regulating how much light enters the eyes so as to allow a proper degree of sight. By using a special form of Kidō, it is possible to alter the chemistry of one's eyes to enhance perception and grant the eyes even greater abilities. In doing so, the eyes take on a more red color and the pupils double at first, in its incomplete form, before stabilizing and changing form once more, into eyes with a center pupil and three adjacent pupils that appear as a trio of tomoe that encircle the main pupil. When the spell has been fully completed and its user is capable of manifesting the three-tomoe eyes, it grants enhanced sight and perception. The user is able to actually see the spiritual energy within an individual, gauge its quality and quantity, physically see spiritual pressure and even see the trails of residue it leaves behind. With this perception, it becomes possible to even go as far as to predict an enemy's actions through their reiatsu, even if they try to suppress it. What other traits the eyes grant is currently unknown. Unique Variations Three-Bars Form When the eyes are manipulated so that the three tomoe form straight bars spanning out from the center and the circle around the center pupil becomes far broader, the Kanshume gains an increased degree of vision allowing the user to see things clearly at a distance far beyond normal capabilities. It has been said that the eyes resemble a two-dimensional depiction of a telescope. While just how much further the user can see is varied between different users, it has been shown that the distance can easily reach several kilometers. It isn't just one's sight that increases but the degree of their perception as well, as it becomes possible to even cast spells by that distance. Wheel Form By transforming the Kanshume further and manipulating the Kidō so as to make the three tomoe pupils become hollow and connect together to form a solid black wheel, the eyes expand the field of vision to three-hundred-sixty degrees, allowing for the user to see everything around them at the same distance that their normal sight allows. They appear as wheels so as to represent the user gaining the enhanced field of visions, making it possible to eliminate all their blindspots. Curved-Bars Form By altering the original three-bars form of Kanshume, causing the bars to become curved instead of straight, the user instead gains a form of x-ray vision instead of enhanced degree of sight, making it possible to see through any and all obstacles that hinder one's sight. It is unknown if there is anything that this form of Kanshume can not see through, but like the other forms, it may depend solely on the user's own skill with the technique. Square-Field Form Under Construction Hybrid Forms Through a master's capabilities with the technique, the different versions of Kanshume can be combined together to bestow dual effects onto its user. Three-Bars Wheel Hybrid Form It is possible to combine the two aforementioned forms, the Three-Bars and Wheel, into a single eye form that combines the effects; allowing for enhanced degree of sight and field of vision. Straight-Curved-Bars Hybrid Form Similar to the Three-Bars Wheel Hybrid Form, this combines the straight bars of the three-bars form with the curved-bars form, allowing the user to see through obstacles that prevent sight and hinder it, while also enhancing the degree of vision, making it possible to see through things at an extraordinary distance. Unified Form Most likely the variation with the greatest scope, the unified form of the Kanshume combines the three straight-bars form, the curved-bars form, and the wheel form, creating a flower-shaped design in the user's eyes with six even petals pointing away from the center pupil. By combining these three eye forms together, it grants the user an enhanced degree of sight, field of vision, and even x-ray vision. Its only known user, and possibly its creator, is Suzaku Kawahiru. Known Users Behind the Scenes This article is loosely based on the Sharingan from the anime and manga series, Naruto.